Julia Wells
by JessaLaFaye
Summary: AU fic. The mini biography of Julia Wells, who is used in many of my stories. Dukat, Garak, spoonheads and a good time


To: Starfleet Academy, Study of Psychological Behavior and Physiological Treatment Unit.

From: Julia Wells, (Alias: Juralean Wells Cardassian Union records and Wells Jema old Bajorn government and perhaps the Provisional Govenrment of Bajor)

Subject: response to your request for a personal history

MEMORANDUM:

My name is Julia Wells. You wanted my personal history, and I apologize for the delay in my response, but I have never told anyone my complete life history before. I've kept it to myself, because no one wanted to know before you.

I was born on the planet Earth in 2346, in the months of January, the very same year that the construction of Terok Nor began, which if my life was a novel, would be of some great significance. But it was not really of any importance at all. So I was born, and given up and adopted in a total of six months. I was adopted by a young, idealistic couple, a Klingon warrior, Daph'ka Khain, and a Bajorn woman Feyro Malan. They wanted a child, but didn't want to mix genes, of force her to raise a half Klingon child. So they adopted a little human girl. That be me.

They should have known that it would not work out. Her planet was under siege and she felt the need to help them. He was a warrior and could not be a terrorist. By 2350, when my first memories come into play, they had separated, and hoped to someday get back together when the political climate was right. I lived with my father—odd that a Klingon Battle cruiser was considered less dangerous then my mother's home. I didn't really like it there. There were only a few other soldier's children, and they didn't like me all that much. They called me a coward and made fun of my skin color and lack of ridges. Though, I have to admit, they came up with some pretty cleaver nicknames in Klingon for me. I didn't like that, so I was alone a lot. I'd get letters from my mother only once in a while. She'd tell me about the resistance and how oppressive the 'spoonheads' were. I wanted to go see her, bt it was too dangerous. I missed her, and I missed people. I was too alone. I had no one I could talk to, and being raised by a man- and a Klingon man at that- was strange and uncomfortable. I was miserable, alone and surrounded by rowdy, raunchy Klingons for ten years.

Save for one point, when I went to visit my mother at the age of eight. I was captured by Cardassians to try to lure my mother to give herself up. It took sis months of me in a labor camp but it worked. Even after that, I could not arrange transportation off of Cardassia, so I had to take a job there in a laundry mat. That was okay. I didn't mind it, because it was not like the labor camp. That was heavy labor, hauling rocks across a freezing mine all day long and then blowing off a Cadassian Gul every evening to get food for myself and this little Bajorn girl that I was taking care of. She could not have been older than four and they made her drag those chunks of lead across the mine day in and day out and starved her and beat her and I didn't understand why, so I hated them. Later I understood that they looked down on the Bajorns and their planet, seeing it and them only as resources.

I went back to my father, and taught myself how to fight. I thought my kidnapping was my own fault. In my anger and loneliness, I managed to grievously injure several Klingons that crossed me, and they hated me even more for that. I learned to respect the Cardassians as an honorable foe. And I learned how to defend myself, physically and verbally. But I was still miserable.

So in 2360, as I approached the age of 15, I wanted to go to Bajor to join my mother, and my father put me on a freighter and kissed me goodbye. He had never even hugged me in the past, so that was an odd display of affection. I went to the mining station Terok Nor, and I found my mother, living as a slave and undercover resistance fighter there, she urged me to leave. I didn't want to go back to the Klingons, so I looked for somewhere to go. It wasn't hard, I just had to look past the security gates.

The Cardassians I had hated in my youth. I fell into favor with the stations prefect, Gul Dukat. And by fell into favor, I mean I had brought him Kanar and Spring Wine every day until he decided that he wanted to bang me. Dukat was a tall, lean, narcissistic man in his late thirties. HE held himself with a regal bearing and was so over confident.

So he took me under his wing, and I moved into the Cardassian side of the station. I thought my mother would be pleased that I had stayed with her. On the contrary, she slapped my face and accused me of being a collaborator, and screamed never to speak to her again. I was crushed and glad to have Dukat, even though he didn't love me, I was able to make myself believe that he did. Looking back on my relationship with him, I probably should nave not been cajoled into not using any form of birth control, but I was young and stupid.

I miscarried for the first time when I was 18. I got pregnant and then I got into a fight in Quark's bar, where I was employed. I got hit in the belly by a drunken Cardassian. I started bleeding and I got a knock in the head and I fainted. When I woke up, a doctor told me that I had lost the child. And after that, I could not carry a child longer than three months, as there was damage to my uterus they could not fix.

I met the tailor Elim Garak in 2365, and we didn't hit it off right away. He was still moping about his recent exile and Dukat didn't like him one bit. But he was in Quark's a lot, and when he opened his haberdashery, I asked him for a job. Turns out my laundry mat experience was good for something. I helped sew little things and sell stuff. And then one day he kissed me. But he asked me first. He asked me if he could kiss me. I was used to Dukat tactics, which were things like showing up when I was in the shower, banging me in an empty shop on the promenade or having me thrown into a holding cell so that he could 'interrogate' me. I wasn't used to Elim's love thing yet. I didn't know that he had been in the Obsidian Order or that he was an exile, until he just came out one day and told me everything, including the year he was born. He was much older than I thought, in his fifties, but I didn't let that bother me.

I managed to juggle them both. Dukat was my lover and everyone knew that, even Garak. But very few people- Quark, Odo and maybe a few others- knew I was seeing Garak. He was a nobody, a 'plain and simple tailor', so it was easy to conduct this affair right behind Dukat's back. It tore me apart though. I hated playing them, but I could not decide between this man who really seemed to love and care for me, and this man who I had amazing sex with. I went to see my mother once more, and I found out that she had gone back to my father, and when I tried to speak with him, I was told he would have no words with me, as I had betrayed my mother. I was crushed, but I had Garak, and he loved me. He saw me through.

2369 was the year that the Federation came to Terok Nor, or as it started to be called then, Deep Space Nine. I was twenty four years old then and I had to make a choice. Garak, or Dukat? I was a little bit wiser, so I let Dukat go back Cardassia alone to be with his wife, who I found out, soon after his return, took their children and left them.

I returned to being not very well liked. I was the girlfriend, and in 2371, I became his fiancée. The future wife of an ex-operative of the Obsidian Order. Odo watched me like a hawk…and occasionally as a hawk, but that is a story for another time. I made new friends after my Cardassian ones left. Mara Jade was a Bajorn girl who used to be a prisoner, but took a position as a medical assistant in the Bajorn Militia. She never really liked me, but she was one of the few people who remained on the station, so we had to stick together. She dated Docotr Julian Bashir, who was friends with Miles O'Brien, and I became friends with his wife Keiko, so the six of us hung around a bit. But Miles didn't like Garak, so that made some interesting dinner conversation. I was also friends with Jake Sisko. But he was so young, we didn't get along all that great.

I had another miscarriage, but that was to be my last one. Julian Bashir and I had a talk. I got started on a birth control injection, and he repaired the damage to my insides.

2372 is this year. I bought information from unnamed sources that there was to be a Maquis attack on Cardassia Four, and I contacted Dukat, and I wound up in this bring with come Starfleet university wanting do to a psychological analysis on me. Here you go. I'm also sending along Bashir's scans of my brain. You'll find I'm quite sane. I just have loyalties that are not to my trehcerous mother's Bajorn people, but to the Cardassians. They took me in when no one else would. And I owe them for that.

I am getting married next year. You asked about my future plans. So I ma getting married and am going to have children. Me, a mother to adorable little half- Cardassian children! Can you imagine that? I am going to keep working at the shop, but I think I am going to quit the bar, because I'll be sharing quarters with Garak now officially. And in the long term? I don't know. Probably going to figure it out later. Maybe keep open the tailor shop for all my days. I plan to stay on Deep Space Nine, or Terok Nor, until I die. It's been my only home.


End file.
